


An unexpected encounter

by Aranel125



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aranel125/pseuds/Aranel125
Summary: Post-Rod route.Focusing on Varg's fate and finally finding his place to belong.And a bit of participation in solving the Lucette-plus-Rod dilemma.
Relationships: Lucette Riella Britton/Rod Benedikt Widdensov
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

The situation in the kingdom of Angielle had returned to its normal course for several months already. Princess Lucette Riella Britton occupied her rightful place again, accepted the responsibility of the Tenebrarum on the day of coming of age and since that in many aspects had returned positive connotations to the word “witch” in mass perception, by removing the curses from most victims. Lady Delora and Lady Parfait were appointed royal advisors replacing the disgraced conspirator, and the duty of Head of the Order of Caldira was offered, first time in many years, to a foreigner – to Prince Klaude Almonte, but he renounced it in favor of Jurien Valiente, who appointed Sir Garlan Belrott as her deputy.  
It seemed everyone was happy.  
But from time to time, discontent yellow eyes followed the princess’ carriage.  
***  
On the day his master was arrested, Varg understood he was free.  
For about a month, he was – quite inertly – wanted for accusation in high treason, but how could they catch him!  
They kept searching for disappeared Sir Fritzgerald up until now, or so it seemed. But this very sir was not awakening for a long time already, and Varg suspected he will never wake.  
Varg was bored.  
He never considered this before, but he simply did not know what to do with that freedom.  
That former one would be content with a chance to be squinting his eyes at sunlight.  
But the wolf’s heart demanded a goal.  
That’s what the trap is, the young man thought gloomily, wandering in evenings around the city outskirts and kicking pebbles that got under his feet. He was made like this to do his work. And detangle now how you like – when lords cared of dogs’ happiness?  
Daddy was judged and exiled. When these news reached Varg’s ears, somewhere in the far corner of his mind – looks like, in the very place the blonde boy was sleeping in, - a wish stirred to see him for one last time. But it extinguished as quickly as appeared – it was too obvious that neither Sir Alcaster is going to miss him, any of them, nor he is going to miss Sir Alcaster.  
The master was given to the trial of the magical society, and no one heard of him since. And there also was no desire to miss him after all the nice things.  
Enough whining, Varg was biting his lips. You are wild. You must be happy.  
Only with what?  
Teasing his pursuers was entertaining, but now this fun also was over.  
Maybe to chase the princess a bit? An adventure both for him and for her – or she will grow idle, can become fat, God forbid… Especially since she still has not found another guard…  
Varg froze in his tracks. He was still an idiot.  
How could he forget that he has a quite official job from which no one had fired him – and more important, which completely satisfies him?  
***  
Lucette was not afraid to walk around the city alone. She already managed to master her magic power enough to be able to defend herself, learned during her cursed time to get lost in a crowd, and also simply liked to be alone sometimes.  
Even the most radical-minded witch will not dare to harm the crystal bearer.  
And watching the life of her future subjects by her own eyes, she could get to know much more than from any reports.  
The princess liked to do herself what depends on her.  
She sat down briefly in a street café, looking pensively at the square.  
It seemed this fountain was not working for quite a time, and not so few people are visiting the place normally. The girl frowned – this matter required discussion with the city administration. They only recently received money for beautification of the capital.  
\- Excuse me?  
Lucette dived out of her thoughts.  
A dark-haired masked young man was sitting at her side.  
The princess tensely tried to remember where she had seen him before.  
\- Are you afraid completely of nothing, Your Highness? – the youth showed his teeth mockingly.  
Lucette jerked her head up.  
\- You think, monsieur, a crown princess needs to be afraid of something in her own capital?  
\- Who knows, who knows… How many there are of people alike to good old Alcaster!  
Lucette shuddered with all her body.  
She remembered where she had heard this sarcastic voice several months ago.  
Varg. Servant to Sir Mythros and Sir Alcaster.  
Of whom no one had heard anything since Mythros’ arrest.  
Her tension did not hide from her companion’s eyes.  
\- Remember me, princess?  
\- What do you want? – she wondered coldly.  
A state traitor approaching a throne heir for a chat, just like this?  
She hardly could understand this.  
Even though… she already had seen that you can expect everything from this man…  
For some reason he let her to Rod back then, contrary to the will of his master…  
\- Monsieur, have you not heard my question?  
Varg grinned, toying with his cane in his agile fingers.  
\- Do not worry, Highness, I’m not going to eat you. Well… probably. I simply wanted to resume our acquaintanceship.  
The princess’ eyebrows met.  
She will always have enough time to call for the crystal.  
She has questions for this fellow.  
***  
\- Firstly: who are you and from where?  
The youth leaned on the back of his chair in a carefree way, but never distracted his amber eyes from her.  
\- A good question. But explaining it right now would be, I guess, too difficult. Try more.  
As if he is not talking with a crown princess!  
Lucette bit her lip.  
It seems she should be very careful here.  
Starting from the basic.  
\- Are you a witch, a fairy or a human?  
\- A human.  
Lucette listened to her witch’s sense, like Delora taught her.  
Indeed, the young man emitted no magical power.  
But she still felt some prickly sparks. She had encountered such a thing quite often.  
\- You are cursed.  
Varg moved his eyes away.  
\- One can say so…  
Lucette suddenly had a realization:  
\- Does it have something to do with you working for a witch?  
\- The connection is the most direct.  
Turns out, she had not freed everyone yet.  
The princess threw her hand up in a gesture that had become habitual during the last time.  
Before she understood it, Varg grasped her wrist, not letting her continue.  
In his eyes, there was a genuine fear.  
Lucette looked at him confusedly.  
\- Don’t, - the youth whispered in a voice hoarse from anxiety. – Don’t… don’t kill me.  
Something shrank in her chest.  
\- I… I wanted to remove your curse…  
Varg smirked bitterly, letting her hand go and returning to his seat.  
\- In my case, it is almost the same thing…  
Lucette finally understood nothing.  
\- Explain to me.  
The young man again stared at her with a testing gaze. Then, he spoke slowly, carefully choosing every word:  
\- I used to be a different person. My former character did not please my master – you know who it is, - and he tore my soul to halves. The other me remained as he was. And I got all that used to doze deeply in his mind, - everything wild. My master wanted to have a pet wolf. The other me… I have not heard from him for a very long time, but if you sense that I am still cursed, - it means he is still here. But he did not even know there are two of us. – The young man swallowed with an effort. – I don’t want to disappear to nothing.  
Lucette was silent – she did not know what to say.  
Can some breaking of a curse cost losing a half of yourself – a living half, which has a will, a personality and a memory?  
She never encountered anything like this before.  
\- Is it possible… to somehow reunite you?  
Varg shrugged his shoulders vaguely.  
Now, when he was not grinning, something in him seemed astonishingly familiar to Lucette.  
“The other me… I have not heard from him for a very long time”  
“My former character did not please my master”  
And, like a lightning in her memory – the talk with the former advisor on that memorable day.  
“He refused to work with us”  
“His current state is too difficult to explain”  
Horror pierced her.  
\- Varg… take off your mask.  
He was looking at her unexpectedly worried. Looking with his yellow eyes.  
Then, he slowly fulfilled her request.  
Lucette was until the last moment hoping she is wrong.  
She was right.  
***  
Her knight, her once only friend attempted to smile.  
It turned out very unnatural.  
\- Fritz…  
The youth flinched strangely.  
\- I thought you had recognized earlier. Do I still resemble him in any way? Besides the face.  
Lucette could not respond – her throat was dry.  
\- Why… why have you come to me?  
\- I need a new meaning.  
\- Meaning?  
The yellow eyes clang to her again – this time, with some fury of despair.  
\- Will you permit me to guard you again?  
She swallowed.  
Sharp, sneering, constantly tense, Varg seemed not to resemble trusting, kind-hearted Fritz at all… But still, it was him.  
\- I remember everything. How you were collecting dolls. How you were mad at your sister. And… I don’t care if I am a real man or a shard of one, I will never do any harm to you. I will croak earlier.  
Lucette could not bear this gaze.  
\- Fritz… Can I call you this way?  
\- Names break no bones, - the young man smiles with corners of his lips.  
And for a brief moment, she sees the former Fritz – tired and pained, but so familiar. Who minds some dark hair?  
Her voice becomes stronger.  
\- Come. Come with me.


	2. Chapter 2

Prince Rod could not believe his eyes.  
Even for Lucette it was too much!  
Just like this, to bring to the palace a questionable individual last seen among state criminals, and without any explanation, like a normal thing, to declare this man her personal guard?  
What the hell she was doing?  
Rod asked that directly.  
Lucette responded with an unexpectedly serious look.  
\- Rod, I have my reasons. I would explain, but… it is not my secret. Varg asked me not to give him away, I promised that and will keep my word. Believe me, please – everything is alright, we can trust him.  
Rod swallowed nervously.  
“We can trust him” – Lucette could have said this only about a person she was completely sure in. The Ice Princess never threw herself on some stranger’s neck, and her behavior could mean only one thing: she knew something important of this… Varg.  
If there was Em on her place, it would be a reason to panic. But could any rogue fast-talk Lucette?...  
Yet, Rod still could not find any peace.  
The impudent face of the yellow-eyed guy never left his thoughts.  
And the prince finally had enough.  
***  
As it was expected, the wretched fellow was lounging about near the princess’ chambers.  
\- Sir Varg, I need to talk to you. – Rod tried to make his voice sound as intimidating as possible.  
The yellow eyes narrowed.  
\- Yes, Your Highness?  
Rod did not like long introductions.  
\- Who after all are you and what right do you have for this position?  
\- Why do you care?  
This was really the limit.  
\- Firstly, sir, I am a prince and demand respect. Secondly, I do care about who is hanging around my… stepsister.  
Varg kept toying with his cane like nothing mattered. He spoke when Rod was already starting to lose his patience.  
\- And you, prince, what is your right to hang around her?  
Rod bit his lip. A prince should be above hitting a vassal’s face even if the wish to do so is very strong.  
\- Listen, prince, prove to me you deserve her.  
\- Excuse me?  
\- I am the guard of Her Highness. – The yellow eyes completely turned into slits. – My business is to look at who is encroaching at her. That’s my job. So, prince, I have a simple offer for you. Guess me.  
\- I am in no mood for playing games.  
\- What’s life if not a game?.. Have you not read fairytales at all, prince? A princess must be earned. One should solve a riddle and show he has got brains. Here is the riddle: guess me.  
Rod squinted in an unfriendly way:  
\- Is this a challenge, sir?  
\- Yes.  
***  
It was not the first time for Rod to go headfirst at the wall.  
Never mind how this guy guessed that he loves Lucette.  
He doesn’t have to prove him anything.  
But he needed the answer himself as well.  
Who, other than Lucette, can know something of Varg?  
Mythros was somewhere in a fairy prison.  
And Alcaster?  
Alcaster could be reached still.  
***  
Ex-Head of the Order of Caldira, with his brick-carved features and small angry eyes reminded Rod of an ape even earlier, and now, a shirt of a convict instead of polished armour was strongly increasing this similarity.  
Honestly speaking, Rod thought it will be hard to get any sensible answer out of him.  
How lucky he is on deals with all kinds of suspicious individuals…  
But Alcaster, upon hearing the prince’s question, grinned maliciously:  
\- Oh yes, I have things to say about the boy. The damn rat betrayed his own father.  
When Rod, having listened to Alcaster, was returning to the capital, his legs were weak.  
***  
Varg again was found near the princess’ apartments.  
\- Ah, hello, prince. How are things going?  
\- I know who you are.  
\- Oh indeed?  
\- You are Fritzgerald Aiden Leverton.  
Varg slowly turned around and nodded even more slowly.  
\- True.  
\- And you were cursed… that is why you became like this.  
\- True.  
\- And… - Rod made a pause, - if Lu… the princess does not remove your curse, you are content with it.  
\- Very true.  
The yellow eyes glowed with a sincere respect.  
\- How did you learn, prince?  
\- I talked with Alcaster.  
Varg jerked his head up in surprise.  
\- What, Daddy simply confessed what he and his dearest friend have done with me?  
\- No. He only told me your real name. The rest I guessed myself. – Rod drew a breath. – Alcaster thought that by giving you away, he will have revenge on you for ruining his plans. He reached the opposite results.  
Varg looked at Rod skeptically:  
\- You mean, prince, you trust me?  
\- Almost.  
\- Thank you for the sincerity, Your Highness, - the former Sir Fritzgerald Leverton smiled unevenly. – Well, a deal is a deal. I allow you courting the princess.  
\- Excuse me?  
Rod almost jumped. Lucette was standing near.  
The princess, folding her arms, gave both a testing look.  
\- What, may I wonder, you were just discussing?  
The prince and the knight looked at each other. Varg jerked his shoulder:  
\- You explain.  
***  
Lucette sometimes strolled in the forest in late evening.  
It was already becoming a habit – here Waltz and Delora were teaching her to control her magic powers, because an isolated place is better suited for the purpose. Here, after everything had calmed down, she talked many times with Garlan and Jurien – during her rare visits to the Marchen while being a palace maid she did not get to know well enough these people who had suffered for truth before, and every ruler should value this kin – there are not much of them in the world, speaking honestly.  
She still occasionally visited the Marchen and noticed sometimes that Parfait was not as pale and thin as before, - the long-expected harmony between the crystals of day and night influenced her health well. Also, she did not have to support alone the glamour around the Marchen. The fairy now appeared from time to time at the court, and Lucette had some trouble to get used to the fact that a woman much older than her calls her in official situations a ruling sister.  
And – in the forest Lucette dated Rod many times.  
And here they did not need to hide from anyone or be afraid of anyone.  
Today the princess wandered upon a place she had not seen before.  
Old maples were surrounding a small lake, and leaves of water lilies were covering the water a speckled pattern.  
The moon was shining.  
\- Měsíčku na nebi hlubokém, - Lucette sang pensively. Rod loved this song.  
A branch crunched behind her back.  
The princess looked around sharply.  
\- What are you doing here?  
Varg, standing several steps away from her, smirked.  
\- That is my job, princess. To watch so that my lady did not seek trouble alone.  
That means he was following her from the palace?  
Lucette sighed. It is time to understand finally that from this, new Fritz you could expect very strange things.  
Like the fact he still did not take off his mask in public.  
She threw a side glance at the young man, who was looking at the distant shore of the lake:  
\- Fritz… are you going to reveal who you are?  
He flinched barely visibly. Lucette had noticed that it was difficult for him to respond on his former name.  
How much he had to go through during this year?  
\- You and the prince are allowed to hide things and I am not?  
Lucette swallowed a lump in her throat. Yes… THIS Fritz was never ashamed to call things their names.  
\- Rod and me… that’s a different case.  
\- Nonsense. It is not even incest.  
\- We are family for everyone.  
\- Quit it. I remember perfectly, a year ago you would personally bite anyone who would call the Widdensovs your family. And from the prince’s side, that was mutual.  
\- Still. They can… fail to understand.  
\- Since when the opinion of the crowd bothers you?  
Lucette sighed:  
\- Better answer my question.  
Varg fell silent for a short time, squinting at the distance of the lake.  
\- I need to wait first how our… disagreements with the cinnamon roll boy will end like. I had told you: we have the final confrontation in front of us.  
\- And what will happen then?  
The young man shrugged his shoulders.  
\- The curse will disappear anyway. Whom and in what condition it will leave behind – that is the question that will be decided.  
Lucette shook her head, trying to drive away the unpleasant feeling.  
The feeling of helplessness.  
She cannot help him. It is Fritz’s battle, and only his.  
\- Whatever you would remain like… don’t forget you are my Fritz.  
\- I will not forget, princess. – The youth smiled, squinting mischievously. – So, what is that about you and the prince?  
\- What about us?  
\- Are you going to fight for your happiness or what?  
Lucette looked at the lake.  
It seems she really should talk to Rod.  
Varg was not taking his mischievous eyes away from her.  
\- Waiting for your order, milady.  
The princess sighed.  
\- Tomorrow evening bring Prince Rod to this exact place. In a way no one sees you. Except maybe Emelaigne.  
***  
The next day, as soon as the sun began to set, Lucette slipped out of the palace.  
She remembered the way to the lake well.  
Two young men were already waiting for her at the edge of water.  
\- Prince Charming, one piece, receive, confirm. – Varg bent in a bow for a second. – I think you two can be left alone?  
\- Thank you, - the princess nodded. – You may go.  
The edge of the black cape soundlessly disappeared behind the trees.  
Lucette turned to Rod.  
The moon had already risen, and in its light, the face of her beloved seemed made of marble.  
\- Měsíčku na nebi hlubokém, - the youth sang quietly.  
Lucette lowered her eyes. The same thing she remembered yesterday.  
She sat down on grass next to Rod.  
The shore at the distance was covered in yellow and lilac forest flowers.  
Lucette gathered her thoughts together.  
\- Rod, when will we tell the truth?  
The youth sighed:  
\- We should. We should do this long ago. We did not steal anything to hide like thieves. Only how?  
\- What do the laws of Angielle say on this?  
\- Adopted children are equated to the born ones.  
\- It means this law needs correction.  
\- Lucette, hundreds of orphans in Angielle found home and family being adopted. Are you suggesting calling all their families second-rate?  
\- No. Only to make a note… about the marriage.  
Rod was silent for several minutes.  
\- Who is on our side? – he finally continued. – Mother, sister, your knight. Also Lady Parfait and Lady Delora.  
\- That is enough.  
\- The king?  
\- I think father will be able to understand.  
\- And if not?  
Lucette sighed.  
\- You know, Rod, Delora told me that among witches and fairies there are more women than men, and for that reason girls of magical blood often fall in love with regular human youths. Their families often don’t quite approve such unions – yes, fairies too. I was actually surprised to learn that many fairies are unlike Parfait and treat humans like silly children, capable of nothing without their help. So, among the young fairies and witches there is already a whole fashion on unauthorized marriages. By the way, that Little Mermaid from the fairytale also went to her prince against the will of her father?  
\- Yes. For the sake of a man whom she saw once in her life. No wonder it ended bad. I have read a similar story, the way it was before Hans – it was called Undine. And it went even worse.  
Lucette shook her head.  
\- And we will have it better.  
Rod shrugged uncertainly.  
Lucette furrowed her eyebrows:  
\- Rod, we broke your curse, even though the fairytale did not have it this way. We did not fall in love at first sight, like the Mermaid with her prince. We went through the mill before we got to know each other.  
Rod made a deep breath.  
\- All right. – He frowned. – But we will have no escapes, secret marriages and stuff. We go and directly tell as it is.  
\- When?  
\- The day after tomorrow.  
The prince’s blue eyes were gleaming with steel.  
The wind was playing in the grass by water.  
***  
Next day, Lucette was talking with Delora in the palace. One should say, the new royal advisor approached her job very cleverly and responsibly.  
\- I gathered certain information on the activity of the capital city council, as you asked, princess. It is really so, part of the money which the king gives out for the city beautification gets lost. And I doubt gold coins fly out of the window on their own account.  
\- I will talk to the city elder, - the princess frowned.  
\- I think if it will continue, a small curse would be handy.  
Lucette thought.  
\- Something like, what they steal would turn into dry leaves?  
\- Excellent idea. – Delora looked at the princess, eyes narrowed. – But you wanted to talk not only about city council?  
Lucette nodded. Delora was good at guessing her thoughts, no wonder – she had spent a year on a doll shelf in her room.  
\- Delora, Rod and I tomorrow are going to tell Father that we love each other.  
The black-haired sorceress made an unsuccessful gulp and coughed.  
\- You know, princess, - she said at last, - you are a miracle of nature. You could be used as a battering ram. But that’s the thing you share with the prince.  
\- Are you with me?  
\- What the question. At least someone capable on civilized dialogue is necessary.  
***  
King Genaro looked in surprise over the people standing before him.  
Queen Ophelia was staring at the floor embarrassedly. Princess Emelaigne was shifting from one foot to another. Prince Rod, lips pressed together, a couple shades paler than usual, was holding Crown Princess Lucette’s hand. Sir Varg stood behind her shoulder like a tense statue. Lady Delora was examining the ceiling with a pretended interest. Only the Leader Fairy looked calm.  
\- Children, friends, what do you want to tell me?  
\- Father, - the crown princess blurted out, - Rod and I want to marry.  
The king thought he misheard.  
\- What, my daughter?  
\- To marry, - Rod responded instead of her. – I love Lucette. She loves me. Things are simple.  
The king tried for some time to understand what he just heard.  
Then, his legs slowly gave way.  
\- And how long?..  
\- Since the spring, - Princess Emelaigne said in a high tone and became embarrassed.  
\- My daughter, - the king breathed out shocked, turning his gaze to her, then to the queen, - my wife! Am I the only one not knowing?  
The faces of Ophelia and Emelaigne became the colour of the older princess’ dress.  
Rod hurried to continue.  
\- Father, I have not told you everything about my curse. It was broken exactly because of Lucette’s love. If not for her, I would be dead now.  
\- Children, - the king tried again to control his tongue, - you do understand… no, I know you never were a brother and a sister… but that you are future monarchs as well?  
Lucette nodded.  
\- This way you must understand that our nation can dislike it.  
Lucette raised her head.  
\- Our conscience before Angielle is clear, why should we be offended with marketplace gossip?  
\- The thing is not only the gossip… Try to understand, they will remember everything of you. Your mother, Lucette… the origin of your family, Rod. It has just all calmed down… - The king suppressed a pained groan.  
\- From my side, - Lady Parfait said quietly, - I promise my nation will not accuse the prince and the princess. Our mission is to protect others’ happiness and love. No one will harm them while I am around.  
\- Harm them, ha, - Lady Delora smirked. – I’d like to see a witch who would dare to spread gossip about the Bearer who returned us peace and good reputation!  
Queen Ophelia raised her eyes from the floor.  
\- I don’t know if I have the right to talk for everyone… but I don’t think common people will have complaints against Lucette. She did a lot for them during the last half a year. And can we judge someone for being in love?  
\- And for Angiellian aristocracy, I can warrant nothing too, - Sir Varg spoke without asking for a word. – But I can warrant one thing: who will raise his hand against the princess will not understand on the spot what has befallen on him.  
Princess Emelaigne did not know what to say, so she simply looked at the king with her big eyes.  
The king sighed tiredly.  
\- Alright. Alright, children. Do as you wish.  
***  
\- We did it! – Emelaigne happily breathed out when the conversation was over. – So, when your wedding is?  
Rod raised his eyes to the skies.  
\- Em, wait for us to engage before.  
\- You all did well, - Lady Parfait smiled. – I’ll go and talk with His Majesty, he got completely lost, poor thing. I will at least explain properly what happened in the spring. You don’t mind, Rod?  
The prince lowered his head in shame.  
\- Explain. You will do it better than me.  
The fairy looked at the youth caringly.  
\- Don’t be upset. Everything is behind long ago. By the way, I’m waiting all of you in the Marchen today – a celebration dinner in a home atmosphere.  
Princess Emelaigne’s eyes gleamed enthusiastically.  
\- We will come, - Lucette nodded.  
***  
And the next morning, one more thing happened.  
Varg caught up with Lucette right after the breakfast.  
\- Princess, what do you think, who came to me in a dream tonight?  
Lucette looked at the black knight surprisedly. He grinned:  
\- Good old little Fritz.  
The princess held her breath:  
\- And… how it went?  
\- He can be a surprise after all. – The young man went serious. – You know what he said? That he is grateful to me for ensuring your happiness and leaves me to you with a clear conscience.  
Lucette swallowed:  
\- So he… left?  
Honestly speaking, she did not expect Fritz could be as he used to be. Not after everything that happened. Same river cannot be entered twice, and people change sometimes a lot without any sorcery. But suddenly, like that, understanding she will not see THAT one anymore…  
\- Hey, are you crying?  
Varg was smiling at her. Not smirking, smiling with Fritz’s warm smile.  
\- He is my past, haven’t forgotten that yet? He will never disappear fully as long as I am alive. You know, I would never confessed this even to myself before, but sometimes I missed his peace and joy so much…  
The load fell from Lucette’s heart.  
\- So, I am anyway going to see Sir Fritzgerald Leverton as a guest on my wedding?  
The youth narrowed his eyes contently.  
\- Sir Fritzgerald the Rebellious? Sounds good, I’d say.  
***  
A month later was the wedding of Prince Rod Benedict Widdensov and Lucette Riella Britton, crown princess of Angielle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Měsíčku na nebi hlubokém ("Moon in deep sky" - Czech) - a song from A. Dvořák's opera Rusalka, an adaptation both of Andersen's Little Mermaid and its source, La Mott Fouquet's Undine. The latter story is also referenced further.
> 
> "...the Rebellious." - a word play. French verb "se lever" means "to rise", including the meaning "to rebel".


End file.
